


October

by AbleBookkeeper757



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Deities, Eldritch Abominations (Cthulhu Mythos), Month in the Year, Personification, maybe? - Freeform, not exactly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbleBookkeeper757/pseuds/AbleBookkeeper757
Summary: I'm a bit late on this one, but here it is anyway.





	October

Prowls forth;  
the center of attention.  
The air ripples,  
and the breath  
of each witness  
catches.  
It becomes glutted  
in the limelight.  
In fear, in awe  
all look on,  
and reach out  
as a plea;  
only to fade  
into dejection,  
When, either ignorant  
or uncaring,  
it disappears  
in an instance.


End file.
